


Pawsome Birthdays

by PsychologicalColors



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Cats, Day 1, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Puns, Oikawa is not a furry, Surprise Gifts, oikawararepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: When Oikawa awakes, he's expects to find the body of his sleeping boyfriend. Instead he's met with soft black fur and large blue eyes staring back at him.Oikawa paused as he stared at the cat.It was a kitten, he corrected. A very fluffy kitten, but a kitten nonetheless.Oikawa didn’t own a cat.“What do you know, Kuroo finally turned into a cat”





	Pawsome Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all what I meant to write but fuck it. 
> 
> Miyako means beautiful night child according to the internet and is a common cat name apparently.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Oikawa felt the sun’s rays pass through the window as his conscious began to stir. He cracked his eyes open slowly, before quickly shutting them again. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes. They felt like dead weights, refusing to stay open. He rubbed at them a moment longer before he rolled over. Now that he was facing away from the window, he moved his arm around in search of another. After a moment, he gave up and scooted closer to the center of the bed. He had expected to be with emptiness, instead he was met with soft black fur. Opening his eyes again, he cracked a small smile towards the black cat resting on the pillow across from him. 

 

The cat meowed lazily at him before rubbing her head against his. Oikawa chuckled as he rubbed the side of her face. In his half conscious state, Oikawa looked to explain the disappearance of his lazy boyfriend. He laughed to himself as a thought crossed his mind.  

 

“What do you know, Kuroo finally turned into a cat”

 

Oikawa paused as his laughter faded. He stared at the cat as his mind began to shake the dregs of sleep. 

 

There was a cat laying on the pillow next to him.

 

It was a kitten, he corrected. A very fluffy kitten, but a kitten nonetheless. 

 

Oikawa didn’t own a cat.

 

Oikawa sat up and looked out the window. Said window was still closed, so he doubt it came through there. He glanced at the clock, the time marking 8:13 am. He glanced back down at the black cat laying on his lover’s pillow. This wasn't an unusual time for Oikawa’s to be awake, but it was a miracle if Kuroo was.

 

“Kuroo, did you actually get turned into a cat?”

 

He heard a snort come from the other side of the wall, looking up he saw Kuroo as he walked into the room. His hair was a tangled mess. His bedhead was untameable, but at least Oikawa had gotten it  _ presentable.  _ Pushing the disdain aside, he noticed that Kuroo was fully dressed. Before he could say anything else, Kuroo replied to his earlier question.

 

“You wish I'd of turned into a cat, I’d be a purrfect pet”

 

Oikawa groaned.

 

“Nope, going back to bed” Oikawa said as he pulled the blanket over his head. He laughed quietly when his action were met by a confused meow and a small paw pulling the edge of the blanket. Moments later he felt a weight plop down next to him. He stuck his head out as he watched Kuroo position himself comfortably on their bed. Gently, Kuroo picked up the kitten and placed her on his lap. Seconds later he pulled a collar from his pocket. After unbuckling it, he placed it around the kitten's neck. Attached to the collar was a small blue bow. Oikawa sat up again as he observed his lover. 

 

When Kuroo looked up, he gave Oikawa the most loving smile.

 

“Happy Birthday, Tooru.” he said as he gently the kitten in Oikawa’s lap.  

 

Oikawa smiled towards Kuroo and began stroking the kitten in his lap. Oikawa had found himself missing his family’s cat in recent months. He remembered bringing it up to him one night. He recalled Kuroo hugging him and being oddly quiet the rest of the night. Though, he believed the thought had been forgotten since neither had brought it up again. 

 

It seems like he had been mistaken.

 

He leaned over and pecked Kuroo on the lips. He was happy to know Kuroo had probably had this planned for weeks.

 

“So, what are ya going to name her?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Miyako” Oikawa replied after a moment. 

 

Kuroo snickered. Oikawa glared at him in return.

 

“It’s a fitting name!”

 

“Like naming an alien E.T.?”

 

“Exactly, it's self explanatory” Oikawa huffed.

 

“Whatever you say, nerd” Kuroo said, giving him a cheeky grin.

 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out as he placed Miyako back on Kuroo’s pillow. He slipped off the edge of the bed, stretching and cracking his joints in the process. After throwing on a shirt, he walked out of the bedroom. Kuroo followed behind him, draping himself over Oikawa’s shoulders. 

 

“So what do you want to do for your birthday breakfast? We can go out if ya want”

 

“Hmm, let’s stay in, I want to spend time with my child”

 

Kuroo let out an amused huff, before walking towards the kitchen and asking Oikawa what he wanted. Oikawa replied with fluffy pancakes before leaning over the counter. From the corner of his eyes he saw Miyako leap onto the stool next to him a bit unsteadily. He gave her another smile and leaned down to pet her.

 

This was a great start to his birthday.


End file.
